Theatre light projectors are often used to light theatrical stages or entertainers. Known light projectors can be comprised of a plurality of light sources where the plurality of light sources are comprised of a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as described in my U.S. Pat. No. RE44,903. Known light projectors that are comprised of a plurality of light sources typically may have an output lens assigned to each light source that are not seamlessly integrated so that they look more like one central light source. The lack of an apparent seamless integration of the output lenses of the known light projectors can be referred to in the theatrical industry as a “fly eye” type of light projector.
For example the SolaWash (trademarked) nineteen LED light projector as sold by High End Systems (trademarked) of Austin, Tex., as shown at http://www.highend.com/products/led/solawash is comprised of circular arrays of discrete lenses that are not seamlessly integrated. A further example of a known light projector with a plurality of light sources and lenses is the ColorSource(trademarked) Par as marketed by Electronic Theatre Controls of Middleton, Wis. and is found at https://www.etcconnect.com/WorkArea/DownloadAsset.aspx?id=10737484145
It is desirable to better integrate a plurality output lenses used by a light projector so that the light projector appears to an audience as an apparent single light source.